Give your heart a break
by KleinerWriter
Summary: Austin goes on Tour without any of his friends. Everyone has moved on. After three Years Ally has the perfect Boyfriend and everything. But what happens when Austin comes back?


**Give your heart a Break**

**Hello Guys this is my first Story:) I dont own Austin & Ally**

**Plot: Austin goes on Tour without any of his friends. Everyone has moved on. After three Years Ally has the perfect Boyfriend and everything. But what happens when Austin comes back?**

Ally POV

Its been three Years since I saw Austin Monica Moon. Everything happend so fast. He left the Starr Record and signed Cal Record*. He left us without any letter or call even his Parents were shocked. He became famous and rich and was everywhere on the News. He wasnt the old goofy and childish Austin anymore he became Austin the Rebel. Well I thought maybe he would came back but he never did. He never cared about his family or friends.

After this there wasnt anymore Team Austin. Trish left Miami to became a fashion Designer. Well Dez was still around here but we never talked. And I wasnt the same Ally anymore. You know the Moment when your crush leaves you and you are heartbroken. Yeah I had a crush on Austin but I moved on too. But luckily I found Tim Kuerr. Tim is an amazing,flawless and perfect Boyfriend. We dated for like two Years and every Day I fell more in love with him. But my heart says that Austin is the one. But whateverrrr. Everyone likes Tim my dad and mom even plan the Wedding. But Im too young for it.

Live is amazing I have the amazing Boyfriend, supportive Parents and an fantastic work! My dreams came true Im now a Songwriter. Im writing Songs to the biggest Stars like Katy Perry. My Manager calls me. "Ally, Where have you been?" "Hi Bruce Im home" I answered. "Ally we have big News for you!" "Oh my Gosh REALLY THAT SOUNDS AMAZING!" I squealed. "Come to the Hiya Record!" Bruce said. "Im on my way Bruce!". During the drive I thought what the suprise could be. Maybe I was gonna sing but yeah I had my stage fright.

"Ally you are here, Hurry up!" Bruce shouted. I run to his office there was a small Woman she seems really strict and there was Bruce sitting on his chair.

"Ally say Hi to she's one of our Owners!" The Woman loooked into my Eyes and I felt like I was a little child.

"Hello Ms Mone!" She ignored my Answer and looked back to Bruce. "Look Bruce, She seems really young and I need People who have Experience in this. We really need People who are useful are you sure she is the right Person?" Bruce was looking to me and finally he answered.

"Ms Mone Im sure that Allyson is the right Person for this!" Bruce answered and I felt really happy. Bruce always was like a big Brother to me.

"Ok Bruce I trust you. You can now leave the room. I want to speak to Allyson alone." Bruce left the Room and now Ms Mone faced me.

"Look Allyson, Darling this is a important Chance for you. If you do it right then everything gonna be allright. There is this Singer who has been a NOTHING. We want to give him a second chance because of this we need a great Comeback for him! And we chose you to write a Song with him! Are you accepting this Darling this could be a great chance for you!" Ms Mone asked me.

Should I or not? I mean it could be really good for me. Ally think straight it would be really great for you. I would neve get a chance like this again. "I do it" I answered. It felt so right and good.

"Good Choice Allyson. Him and you are gonna work for two weeks. I hope the best for us. Well lets show you, your Partner you gonna work with, Come in TROUBLEMAKER!" Ms Mone shouted.

There he was. Austin Monica Moon came into the room. I looked at the ground after all this happend and now he was back into my life for whole TWO WEEKS? I couldnt face him. I was mad and angry but at the same time he was cute. Stop it Ally! You are dating Tim!

"I leave you both alone. See you later Troublemaker Boy!" Ms Mone left the room.

Its been five minutes neither both of us spoke. I took all my confindence and do the right thing. "Hello my Name is Ally Dawson and Im your Songwriter for two Week!" I couldnt read Austins face he really looked sad.

"Alls please dont do this. I dont want to start all over again.I made a mistake and we are still friends right?" Austin looked with his puppy dog eyes to me.

"Look Austin You made a mistake but a Huge. We were broken and you never called anyone of us or even wrote? Austin its been fricken three years. For the Heck we cant start all over again. You are a stranger for me and right now Im happy and I dont wanna change this." I said it.

Austin came closer to me and we both looked to each others eyes. If it was three years ago I would kissed him right now. But many things changed.

"Didnt you miss me Alls? I missed you every day without you I felt like nothing. I need you in my life Ally. There is one thing I should said you before I left. I lo-"

"ALLY?" I stared to Tims face he looked confused and hurt.

"Hiiiii Honey! This is my new Partner. Right Mister Moon?" I said.

"Yeaahhh it isss. Who is this Guy?" Austin looked at me we his brown big eyes. Lets make him jealous. Stop it Ally. YOU DONT LIKE AUSTIN!

"This is my amazing Boyfriend. There used to be this Boy. I trusted and cared about him. He was like my soulmate he even said that there would be no way he do it without me. But everything changes and Im not living in the Past anymore. _I give my heart a Break!"_

Austin looked like he was gonna cry without words he left the room. He turned for like two seconds to me and I coud see tears but the old Ally died when Austin left. Tim was standing there and waited.

"Babe who was this?"

"A old friend" I answered. We both left the room for our Date. Yeah Austin Monica Moon is a _old friend_.

**Thanks for reading it:) Im not sure if I continue this story. You decide! If I get 15 Reviews Im gonna continue it. Its up to youuuuuuu. Well See you later AllyGator! -Beth**


End file.
